A Close Shave/Script
Duck had been sent to Edward's station. Edward: "Duck, what are you doing here? Duck: "I, uh...told lies about the other engines and now they all think I'm horrid. " Edward: "I know you aren't, you didn't say anything about me, did you? " Duck: "Naw." Edward: "Good..good." Duck felt happier with Edward. She helped him with his trucks and coaches, and sometimes helped foreign enignes by pushing their trains up the hill. But Gordon, Henry and James never spoke to her at all. One day she helped a heavy goods train up to the top of Edward's Hill. Duck: "Peep peep! Goodbye! " She called, and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck loved coasting down the hill, running easily witht the wind whistling past. (Whitle Noise ) Duck: "That sounds like a guard's whistle. But we ain't got a guard. " Her driver heard it too, and looked back. Driver: "Hurry, Duck, hurry. There's been a break-away, some trucks are chasing us." Trucks: "Hurrah, hurrah, we've broken away! We've broken away! Chase her! Bump her! Throw her off the rails! The Guard saved Duck. Though the trucks had thrown him off his van, he ran behind, whistling madly to warn her. Fireman: "Now what?" Driver: "As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually." They raced over the viaduct whistling furiously, but the trucks caught them with a shuddering jar. The fireman climbed back, and the van brakes came on with a scream. Braking carefully, the driver was gaining control. Driver: "Another clear mile and we'll do it. Oh glory, look at that!" A passenger train was pulling out on the line ahead. Driver: "It's up to you now, Duck." Duck put every ounce of steam and weight against the surging trucks. Trucks: "On! On!" Duck: "I must stop them, I must!" The station came nearer and nearer. Duck: "It's too late! She felt a sudden swerve and veered into a siding where a barber had set up shop. He was shaving a customer. Duck: "Beg pardon, sir." Barber: "No I won't, you've murdered my cutomer." They were pulling the trucks away when the Fat Controller arrived. Barber: "I do ''not ''like engines popping through my walls," The Fat Controller: "I appreiciate your feelings, and we'll gladly repair the damage; but you must know that this and her crew have prevented a serious accident." Barber: "Oh, excuse me. Sorry, Duck. I didn't know you were being a brave engine." Duck: "Neither did I." The Fat Controller: "You were very brave indeed. I'm proud of you. And now, when you are mended you are coming home." Duck: "Home sir? Do you mean the yard?" The Fat Controller: "Of course." Duck: "But sir, they don't like me. They like DIesel." The Fat Controller: "Not now, after you went Donald and Douglas started following him around, and caught him telling lies about me...Sir Surfer Hut indeed." So I sent him packing. The enignes are sorry and want you back." So, when a few days later she came home shining with new paint, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western engine. Category:Thomas Rebridged Scripts